universalprotectioncouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Army
The Jedi Army was one of the first UPC Armies formed. Description and History The Jedi Army was one of the first UPC armies made. It was originally headed by Yoda as Admiral, with Mace Windu as General, but Yoda was then taken out, due to his duties as Commander-in-Chief. Windu was then promoted to Admiral, resulting in many promotions. Since then, many promotions and demotions have been occurring. This army has a program called the Younglings Program. It puts Padawans, Young Jedi Knights, and even Initiates, are placed in positions obviously higher than they should have. These young Jedi are in the positions to receive training and experience in high positions, so that they can become high officials later on. They are allowed by others to make decisions, but the others are supposed to make sure they don't make any bad decisions. Some of these are Barriss Offee, Kalifa, and Zett Jukassa. Leadership Admiral: Mace Windu General: Obi-Wan Kenobi S. Commander: Plo Koon Commander: Agen Kolar Chief Captain: Kit Fisto Captain: Shaak Ti Captain: Adi Gallia Captain: Qui-Gon Jinn S. Chief Lieutenant: Luminara Unduli Chief Lieutenant: Ki-Adi-Mundi Members Mace Windu: Admiral Obi-Wan Kenobi: General Plo Koon: S. Commander Agen Kolar: Commander Kit Fisto: Chief Captain Shaak Ti: Captain Adi Gallia: Captain Qui-Gon Jinn: Captain Luminara Unduli: S. Chief Lieutenant Ki-Adi-Mundi: Chief Lieutenant Aayla Secura: Lieutenant Saba Sebatyne: Lieutenant Tenel Ka Chume Ta'a Djo: Lieutenant Oppo Rancisis: Lieutenant Eeth Koth: Lieutenant Even Piell: Lieutenant Jacen Solo: S. Chief Colonel Nichos Aplina: Chief Colonel Yaddle: Chief Colonel Kirana Ti: Chief Colonel Stass Allie: Colonel Depa Billaba: Colonel Siri Tachi: Colonel Quinlan Vos: Colonel An'ya Kuro: Colonel Cilghal: Colonel Fy-Tor-Ana: Colonel Garen Muln: Colonel Cin Drallig: Colonel Ry-Gaul: Colonel Yarael Poof: Colonel Ima-Gu Di: Colonel Kenth Hamner: S. Chief Sergeant Tyvokka: Chief Sergeant Coleman Trebor: Chief Sergeant Bultar Swan: Chief Sergeant Sharad Hett: Chief Sergeant Ranik Solusar: Chief Sergeant Keni Sten: Chief Sergeant Barriss Offee: Chief Sergeant Kalifa: Sergeant Soara Antana: Sergeant Ajin Liliana: Sergeant Vergere: Sergeant Callista Masana: Sergeant Bant Eerin: Sergeant Ali-Alann: Sergeant Roth-Del Masona: Sergeant Ky Narec: Sergeant Wurth Skidder: Sergeant Anoon Bondara: Sergeant Tholme: Sergeant Sifo-Dyas: Sergeant Tru Veld: Sergeant Darra Thel-Tanis: Sergeant Zett Jukassa: Sergeant Tahl: Sergeant Tonje Stewt: Sergeant A'Sharad Hett: Sergeant Roran Corobb: Sergeant Foul Madama: Sergeant Bolla Ropal: Sergeant Ord Enisence: Sergeant Puroth: Sergeant Micah Giiett: S. Chief Major Jocasta Nu: Chief Major Koffi Arana: Chief Major Tauht: Chief Major Lilit Twoseas: Chief Major Sha Koon: Chief Major Tarr Seirr: Chief Major Halsey: Chief Major Jastus Farr: Chief Major Kento Marek: Chief Major Jon Antilles: Chief Major Bob: Chief Major Shon Kon Ray: Chief Major Sia-Lan Wezz: Chief Major Ben Skywalker: Chief Major T'ra Saa: Chief Major Empatojayos Brand: Major Tresina Lobi: Major Ares Nune: Major Barratk'l: Major Jude Rozess: Major Mallie Marek: Major Tsui Choi: Major Thracia Cho Leem: Major Ylenic It'kla: Major Djinn Altis: Major Geith Eris: Major Nejaa Halcyon: Major Trynni Vae: Major Nelani Dinn: Major Rahm Kota: Major K'Kruhk: Major Dordi: Major Ulaha Kore: Major Damaya: Major Bela Hara: Major Arligan Zey: Major Izal Waz: Major Plett: Major Dorsk 82: Major Jysella Horn: Major Maris Brood: Major Fe Sun: Major Lo-Jad: Major B'ink Utrila: Major Eelysa: Major Chian: Major Lusa: Major Jurokk: Major Ikrit: Major Ma'kis'shaalas: Major Roblio Darte': Major Bhat Jul: Major Aqinos: Major Avinoam Arelis: Major Jorus C'baoth: Major Saldith: Major Daakmen Barrek: Major Kazdan Paratus: Major Tesar Sebatyne: Major Ashka Boda: Major Bodo Baas: Major Octa Ramis: Major Chitter: Major Kast Fulier: S. Chief Corporal Lar Le'Ung: Chief Corporal Shylar: Chief Corporal Natua Wan: Chief Corporal Ganner Rhysode: Chief Corporal Drif Lij: Chief Corporal Numa Rar: Chief Corporal Bazel Warv: Chief Corporal Siadem Forte: Chief Corporal Nat-Sem: Chief Corporal Jerga: Chief Corporal Tassida Judrelle: Chief Corporal Bol Chatak: Chief Corporal Ph'ton: Chief Corporal Chankar Kim: Chief Corporal Falon Grey: Chief Corporal Daye Azur-Jamin: Chief Corporal Ozlo: Chief Corporal Lissarkh: Chief Corporal Tensh Ly'alu: Chief Corporal Kelbis Nu: Chief Corporal X2: Chief Corporal Jaled Dur: Chief Corporal Dass Jennir: Chief Corporal Feemor: Chief Corporal Madurrin: Chief Corporal Omo Bouri: Chief Corporal Jaden Korr: Chief Corporal Sanola Ti: Chief Corporal Swilja Fenn: Chief Corporal Vaala Razelle: Chief Corporal Keelyvine Reus: Chief Corporal Category:UPC Army Category:UPC Army Category:UPC Army